Flying High
by Braided Baka Girl
Summary: The story behind Sleeping Angel. When an old enemy returns, what is Tasuki and the others going to do *contains yaoi/shonen ai*
1. Standard Legend Type Thing

Oh my! I didn't know that "Sleeping Angel" would be such a sucess! I owe  
it all to J. Marie, and her fic "Only Time". The idea of Tasuki being   
special to Suzaku came from there, just I made it into a Tasuki/Suzaku.  
Go visit her site at http://www.loverboys-blue.com  
  
Anyway,thanks to all the readers who have reviewed, I've decided to create   
a full-length fic that might actually have a plot!  
  
Muses: GASP!  
  
Shut up.  
  
Disclaimer: BBG doe not own Fushigi Yuugi. She only owns the ideas that  
inside her head, and trust me, you do not want to look inside her mind.  
Even her teachers admit that she is disturbed.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai/yaoi, whichever one you call it, and most likely OOC.  
More warnings will be added in later, if they do appear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once, a long time ago, there was peace.  
  
There was no fighting, and everyone in both the mortal and divine planes  
existed in perfect harmony. Love was in its most perfect form, where   
there was no discrimination or hatred. It was a time when everyone had   
their soul mate, and everyone was willing to help one another.  
  
Then He came.  
  
His arrival in this world destroyed the balance. People started hating  
each other, and soul mates were ripped apart due to family feuds. Wars   
started, and all the while He just laughed, and waited for the when the   
time was right for him to take over.  
  
In her shock at the senseless massacres of innocents, Taiitsukun and the  
other six gods of this world came together and planned a way to get rid of  
Him for good. They combined their powers into the two youngest gods,  
Flama and Hielo, fusing them as one. They called him Vida.  
  
This new deity engaged Him in battle. They fought, but they were too evenly   
matched. The two beings would have fought until the end of eternity, if  
one thing had not happened.   
  
A child sacrificed herself.  
  
The Innocence and Purity of this life force helped Vida get the necessary  
energy to defeat him. Swinging his sword, Vida sliced His head off, but   
could not dodge His last attack. As He disappeared, He swore that someday  
he would get his revenge.   
  
Mortally wounded, Vida separated back into Flama and Hielo, but it was too   
late to save them. The two young gods died in their lover's arms, promising   
them that they will be together one day.   
  
But they had sacrificed themselves for nothing.  
  
Even though He had been defeated, his influence had destroyed the balance.   
In their sorrow, the remaining gods decided that the only way to regain the   
balance was to split the world up into two. This was called The Great   
Divide, and by doing so, the gods could find a way to restore the balance   
by summoning young girls to help them, just as the young child had   
helped Vida, only this time by not sacrificing their lives.  
  
They decided to split the world up into four land, and each god ruled one   
land: Genbu would rule the north, Byakko would rule the west, and still   
grieving over the loss of their loves, Suzaku and Seiryuu would rule the   
south and east respectively. Taiitsukun would watch over all the lands.  
  
This is how The Universe of Four Gods was created.  
  
But this is only the beginning of the story... 


	2. Never Piss Off A Sleepdeprived Bishonen

Me: Finally, I've managed to find time to continue this fic! Thanks to everyone   
that's reviewed, you have helped me put some confidence into my writing ability.   
Now, I only need to convince my English teacher of that...  
  
Anyway, you know the rules: yaoi, OOC, language, the usual stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, but I own a very large black hyper dog   
who is going to get a whack if she doesn't shut up any second now. Wanna swap?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm flying. I feel the wind blowing through my hair as it trails behind me in   
the wind. A little voice in the back of my mind is telling me that this can't be   
real, and that any moment now, I will fall back to earth with a great big crunch,   
but I'm too busy looking at the scenery. Pretty.  
  
But why does this seem so natural...  
  
Ahh, forget it. This is too much fun!  
  
Suddenly, I spy something and I dive down to the ground, landing gently, as if   
I have done this before. It's a field of some of the most beautiful flowers I   
have ever seen. Red, gold, and orange is everywhere around me. It feels so   
familiar, and so special to me, but I don't know why. I sit down, and start   
to relax, willing to just lay here watching the world go by...then someone   
drops a large block of ice on me.  
  
I yelp and jump up, glaring at the person in front of me. Long red hair that is   
tied back in a ponytail, glittering green eyes, and a face that makes me want to   
start drooling like a rabid fangirl. I launch myself at his legs, tackling him to   
the ground, smirking at him as he squeals when I shove that damn piece of ice   
down his neck. I sit on his chest as he glares at me, when suddenly he lunges up,   
and presses me too the ground. We lay there amongst the flowers, staring at each   
other.  
  
//Tasuki?//  
  
I stare into his eyes as his face gets closer, that smile on his face which makes   
me feel that I am the only person in the world.  
  
//Tasuki...//  
  
Closer and closer our lips get, his gorgeous eyes never leaving mine. Almost there...  
  
//GODDAMN IT TASUKI!!! WAKE UP!!!//  
  
*BANG*  
  
From my position on the floor, I spend my usual few minutes of trying to convince   
myself the world doesn't exist, and being rather brutally convinced that it does,   
I glare at this person who dares disturb my sleep. He's lending against the door   
frame, smirking at me. Okay, now I'm pissed.  
  
"Tamahome, DIE!!!"  
  
That smirk drops off his face like one of those four tonne truck things Miaka had   
told me about. I do believe that this is the first time he has seen me in a   
sleep-deprived state. Goody, I will have fun tearing his spleen out and feeding   
it to him. I pin him against the wall, and pulling my dagger out of it's   
handy-dandy sling, start to grin at his rapidly paling face. I do believe I love   
these fangs of mine, they do wonders in scaring the shit out of people.   
  
Ready...  
  
Aim...  
  
"Tasuki, Tamahome, breakfast is ready!" A voice yells.  
  
Fir... FOOD! I drop the quivering bundle of jelly to the floor, and put my dagger   
back in it's sling. Dragging a loose shirt on as fast as I can, I yell "Coming",   
and after grabbing my tessen from under my pillow, look around to check everything   
is in order. I seems to be okay, just need to do one last thing...  
  
*WHACK*  
  
There, now he is unconscious, I can be sure that he won't try to steal my stuff again.  
  
Damn Tamahome.  
  
Anyway, FOOD-TIME!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holding his head in his hand, Tamahome watched as Tasuki ran out the room. He Wondered   
why was those stars dancing some weird dance which Miaka had once shown him. It was   
called the Macara or something like that. He sat there watching a large red feather   
as it floated in the breeze created by Tasuki's departure, when his brain decided that   
it was fighting a losing battle and blacked out. 


	3. Nightmares And Morning Musings

Finally, back from far far away, I return! 

Or rather, I'm currently sugar-high and sleep-deprived, thus making me inflict lots of pain upon my dear victi... readers.

Joy...

Warnings: yaoi, language, the usual stuff.

Flames will be laughed at, corrected, MSTed and sent back to owners. If there is no address, they will be posted here in the next chapter.

Helpful criticism and reviews will be adored.

* * *

"Mother..." 

The flames were surrounding me. Hurting my eyes, the smoke from the burning houses choked and suffocated me. The screams and clashing of metal penetrated the grey veil, creating a sympathy of destruction. The red liquid splattered on the ground reflected the hellish dance cause by the destruction of everything I knew and loved.

I didn't take any notice.

"...Mother, wake up..."

She lay before me, like she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed, and her golden hair lay spread around her, and her pretty necklace shined. Mother always looked so pretty. I told her that she always looked like an empress, or a noble lady. She just smiled at me and asked if I was her little prince, before picking me up and holding me close. In her simple blue and white dress, I could imagine her walking into court, and everyone bowing before her.

Blue, while, and red now.

"...please..."

Why is she sleeping? Is she tired? The fires are coming closer, the screams dying away in a gurgle, and chilling laughter can be heard. Why won't she wake up, and take me away from the billowing cloud? Why isn't she holding me close and stopping me from hearing the screams?

"...Mummy, wake up...I'm scared..."

Footsteps come up from behind me. I turn around quickly. Maybe it's Dai Ku, the farmer's son. He can help me wake Mummy up! He can do anything! He once was able to lift me above his head!

But it's not him. An ugly face leers down at me, showing the two brown teeth that he has left! I backed away. He frightens me, Mummy, why aren't you waking up and getting him away from me! He turns around and calls out to someone, telling them to bring rope. I try to run, but he grabs me and holds me tight as I struggle. Another man came from behind me, a sword in his hand, stained red. He raises his hand, and as he brings it down, I look at Mummy one last time, pleading for her to wake up and help me. The blue scale on her necklace shined, and as I fell into darkness, that shine followed me until I could see no more.

"...Mummy..."

* * *

The figure in the bed woke suddenly, bringing a hand to his forehead. It's been a while since he had that dream. Looking towards the window, he noticed a faint light rising over the horizon. Soon, the palace will awake, and the backstabbing and boot-licking will begin. Fifteen years he had spent in this hellhole after his village was destroyed, first as a 'entertainment' slave to the emperor, now a general and a 'savior'. Little do these pathetic morons realise that death will soon be coming for them. 

But for now, he had a job to do; keeping the miko placated, preventing bloodshed amongst the seishi, and covering all the different aspects of his plan. Seiryuu turning his back on him the day that he let the mother of one of his 'favoured' ones die. Soon, he would have his revenge on the Emperor, the Empire, even Seiryuu himself. He needed no one! Bringing his hand up to the blue scale necklace around his neck, he again vowed that the death of his mother and of the rest of the villagers will get vengeance. Turning his back to the light, he started to get dressed.

When he was done, he took one look in the mirror. There were no signs of his restless night, and seeing nothing out of place, he left the room. Seiryuu be damned, I don't need him.

As Nakago, Leader of the Seiryuu Seishi, left his apartment to start his day, he didn't notice the image of a man in the mirror look after him with a sorrowful gaze, his long blue hair flowing in the wind that could not be felt in that room.


End file.
